Thoughts
by fireyfeline
Summary: short little poems from all the characters. read&reveiw plez...and no flames
1. child Inuyasha

**Thoughts**

Why am I like this? I am horrible. I am a monster.

No one care for my safety. No one cares about me. My life is just a

burden to everyone around me. They all tried to hide it from me,

but I know the truth. They all hate me. They can't stand the sight

of me. I'm a monster, an abomination to this world. They pick on

me. They push me down. They all spit on me and curse under their

breath. They think I can't hear their whispers, but I can hear

everything they say. I feel the hatred and the rage radiating from

their bodies. I feel sickened by everything. They make me want to

puke. Because of them my world is darkened. Thorns protect me

from their insults. Their hate for me becomes my hate for them. I

hate them. I want to kill them all. My life is soon filled with hate

and anger. Sometimes I feel like I want to die. But then I think that

there is someone out there that will not hate me for being different.

They will just want to stay by my side forever. They will love me

for who I am and not care what I am. I have made a choice, I'm

going to stay alive for that person, so that one day I can tell them

how I feel. For my special someone out there I just want to say

thank you so much!


	2. kagome about kikyo

**A/N: well I hope you like this poem this is what kag feels about Kikyo _secretly….._**

**Thoughts**

Why does he do this to me?

He always runs off to **_her_**.

Why can't he see that I am right here?

I can't help but wish she would go away and leave him alone.

I hate her.

I would risk my own life just to save her,

for I know it will make him happy.

But, she would never try to save me.

She has tried to kill me more times then I can count.

She wants me gone so she can drag him to HELL with her.

I hate her so much.

When I see her kiss him it make my blood boil.

It makes me cry that he could never do that to me.

Why can't she just leave him alone?

I hate her.

I wish that she would just die.

**A/N: well the next one will be up tomm. And my chapter of an untiled story will be up on the 10th like I promised even If I don't get any sleep.**


	3. Kikyo about life

**Thoughts**

Why do I feel like I don't belong?

I want to know why I am here.

What my purpose is in life.

Why is it that I feel so jealous towards this girl?

She looks just like me.

I want to know why I was brought back to this evil place.

I didn't want to be here.

I just wanted to life in peace.

And live like a normal person.

But I couldn't I had a duty to protect something.

I want to leave this world but I want to leave knowing that the one who killed me is dead.

I want him to perish and go to Hell with me.

I want to be normal again.


	4. Kikyo to Inuyasha

**A/N: I dedicate this to Faithie.**

**Thoughts**

Why do we keep meeting like this?

Why do you always come running?

I don't want your help.

Why do you say those words to me?

Why do you embrace me like that?

I don't care if you love me or not.

Was it our destiny to meet?

Why do you do this to me?

Why do you run?

And why do we continue to meet like this?

**A/N: Well that was fun to write. I certainly hope you like this my insperation came from something that Faithie said in a review and I just had to type this up so I want to say thank you Faith.**

_A smile and a simple I love you can make ones day a whole lot better._


	5. inuyasha to ?

**Thoughts**

Just because I never told you that I love you doen't mean that I don't.

I have never been one to come forward with my feelings.

I have sealed them away for so long I have forgoten them.

I hope that you will under stand that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you.

I want to see you smile at me.

I want to hear you laugh and dance in the rain.

I want to brush away any tears that you shed for me.

I am sorry that I hurt you.

I really hope that you can forgive me for all the pain that I have caused you.

I just want to be with you,

Kagome.

**A/N: Well another poem. I hope that you all are enjoying them. I dedicate this one to my friend Amanda who recently got dumped and to tell her that I love her very much. I LOVE YOU AMANDA! **


	6. noone in particular

**Thoughts**

Reach out to me.

Take my hand in yours.

Reach out and draw me close to you.

Wrap your arms around me.

Bring your lips to mine.

Kiss me with passion.

Make my knees shake.

Surround me in your love and eternal bliss.

Place your hand on my face and lift my head toward yours.

Look into my eyes and grab the soul within.

Embrace me tight and never let go.

Let your lips rest against my ear.

Whisper sweet kind words and tell me you love me.

Carass my cheek with a finger and slid it down.

Run a hand through my hair.

Once more, I beg of you.

Look into my eyes and tell me that its true.

Tell me I belong to no one but you.


	7. Rin to Sesshy

**Thoughts**

A small blue flower and a red flower danggle in my hands.

They remind me so much of us.

The red flower is like you.

It is full of emotions but will not show them.

It seem that it has something to hide but doesn't want to show anyone.

The small blue flower is like me.

It has painful secrets.

It has lost it's former life.

But it has found happiness in it's new life with the red one.

These two flowers live together.

Each depending on the other one.

I will hope that they never part, for if they do each will be sad and lonley.

I pray that you do not leave me for I adore you.


	8. Kagome

**Thoughts**

Why do I run?

Why do I cry?

Why is this happening to me?

Over and Over I watch him leave me and run to her.

I watch him come back.

I ask him why and he just looks away.

I turn around and start to walk away.

He follows me.

He calls out my name.

He trys to stop me.

I look at him as the tears fall.

I ask him.

Why?

Why?

He wraps his arms around me and whispers softly.

Because.

Because?

I don't understand.

I don't get it.

Again I ask him, Why?

He smiles and brushes my tears away.

Because, I love you.

I am scared.

Then, Why go to her?

He kisses me deeply.

To tell her I love you.

I smile and we walk away hand in hand.

Why did I run?

Why did I cry?

Why did this happen to me?

Those questions my friend, you'll have to answer yourself.


	9. miroku

**A/N: I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers. I appriciate the encouragement**

**Thoughts**

I love her.

The words play through my mind like a violin.

I love her so much.

I want to tell her.

I can't tell her.

I watch her smile and laugh.

The sun glint off her long beautiful hair.

I want so much to tell her thoughs three little word.

But, I can't.

I won't.

I fear I have hurt her too much.

I hope that she forgives me.

I hope that one day I can tell her...

After I break the habit of rubbing her butt.


	10. Inu Kag

**Thoughts**

A smile and a kiss was all you gave.

A simple wish was soon made.

A thought entered your head as she started to fade.

You stumble forward to grab what you can't.

A whisper so faint that she could barely hear.

The words 'I love you' sounding near.

She tries hard to get back to you,

but knows that it can't be done.

With the last of her there she yells out loud.

'I love you too.'

A whisp of the wind blows her away.

And sad song plays.

Its not good-bye.

Never good-bye.

Beacause you know you will see her someday.

if not, soon.


	11. Inuyasha

**Thoughts**

one day it took to change her life.

one day it took to say those words.

one day it took to make the lasting diffrence.

one day it took to fill her heart.

one day it took to share the part.

one day it took to give it up.

one day it took to take her away.

one day it took to make her life seem complete.

one day it took to change her life forever.

One day is all it took for a child of great power to be concieved.

Just one day.


End file.
